The Judge and the Assassin
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is a professional assassin, sent to kill Judge Michiru Kaioh. But what happenes if an assassin falls in love with his victim? ... It's FINISHED!!! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

The Judge and the assassin

The Judge and the Assassin

Judge Michiru Kaioh walked up the stairs to the courthouse, carefully looking around. No assassin could be seen, but of course such people didn't walk around with signs that said "I'm an assassin, so watch your butt." Finally Michiru reached the huge wooden doors, pushed them open and walked into the court.

"Damn." Professional killer Haruka Tenoh murmured to herself. "He got away." Angry about her inability to kill the target, she put her gun in the black violin case she always used and quickly left the roof she had chosen for doing her job. Since premier minister Goemon Ishikawa didn't know that the death just passed by him, there was no police out to get the killer, and Haruka could walk away calm and without being afraid of getting caught. Down on the street, sitting in an inconspicuous car, her partner waited for her. "You missed him." The long haired man stated when Haruka got into the car and threw the violin case on the backseat. "Shut up, Sergio." Haruka answered angrily. "It's enough if I don't get my money now. Why did you have to make that stupid deal?" Sergio just chuckled. "Don't worry, if we really succeed in killing the premier minister we'll get enough money. First, you have to do another job." Haruka searched through her pockets while Sergio talked; she found the object of desire – a pack of cigarettes – pulled one out and lit it. She inhaled and blew a cloud of blue smoke against the car roof. "What is it?" "One of our people got caught. His trial is next week. You have to kill the judge before it starts." Sergio explained, pulling a picture from the pocket of his jacket. "Here's the target. Her name is Michiru Kaioh."

Haruka laid on her comfy black leather couch in her huge apartment – being a professional killer brought a _lot of money – and stared at the photo Sergio had given to her. The woman that was pictured on it was still very young, at least young for a judge. Haruka guessed that Kaioh was somewhere in her late thirties, 38 or 39. __"I'm sure she's younger than me. I'm getting old." Haruka thought to herself, remembering that she already was 45. Soon there would be gray streaks in her blonde hair, but it wasn't gray hair that she worried about. Usually, an assassin was sent into pension after his 40th birthday. Haruka only was still working because she was __good. To tell the truth, she currently was the best assassin available. Unconsciously, Harukas right hand came up and touched the long scar that reached from her eyebrow over her cheek down to her chin. That nice "souvenir" had been given to her from another killer who had tried to get rid of her with a knife. He had slashed her cheek, but that was the only chance Haruka had given him. She still remembered the crack his breaking neck had caused and grinned at the memory. But then she remembered her failure when trying to kill Ishikawa, and the grin slowly faded. Haruka sighed, lit another cigarette – she was smoking way too much these days – and turned on her TV. _

Michiru took off her reading glasses, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She checked her watch and sighed: ten p.m. "Time to go home." She said out loud to no one in particular, since she was alone in her office. Michiru put her files into the data safe, locked it and put on her dark blue coat, ready to leave the office. She walked out of the room, locked it behind her and made her way down to the entrance hall. That was when the hallway window burst and a dark clothed figure jumped in. Michiru screamed in shock and almost dropped her handbag when the figure aimed a heavy gun at her. However, Michiru wasn't the type for standing and staring until someone killed her. She quickly opened her bag, reached in and pulled out a small can of tear gas. Before her attacker could react, she had opened the can and sprayed some of the gas into his eyes. The man or woman screamed in pain, dropping the gun and covering his or her eyes. Michiru kicked the attacker in the abdomen, causing him to fall on the floor, and picked up his gun, aiming at him. "Get up." She commanded. _"Now!" The attacker came to his feet, and Michiru commanded him to take off his mask. He did so, and Michiru could see his face. Shortcut, black hair, darkblue eyes; all in all a handsome young man. "You have to do better than that if you want to kill me." Michiru told him. She threatened him with the gun while pulling out her cellphone and calling the police._

The next morning, Haruka read about the failed attack in the newspaper. "That's a tough one." She said to herself when she read how Michiru defeated the attacker. "Tear gas, good God." She threw the newspaper into the trashcan and though about the best weapon for this job. Haruka grabbed a city plan and studied the houses around the court. Finally she found a suitable roof and decided to use her sniper for killing Michiru. She stood up to get the gun when her phone rang. Haruka sighed and answered it. "Tenoh?" "Hi, it's the wolf." Sergio said with his codename, since somebody could eavesdrop. "Hi Wolf. What's up?" Haruka asked calmly, avoiding to use her code name Fox. "It's about the game I gave to you yesterday. How do you plan to win it?" Sergio asked. "I'll win it by climbing on a high place." Haruka answered, referring to the roof she had chosen. "Good. And when will the game start?" "Tomorrow." With that, Haruka hung up her phone and walked into the cellar were she kept her guns. She pulled the sniper from it's hook and took it with her to clean it. Her tool had to be clean if that job should be successful. 

The next morning, Sergio picked Haruka up with his car to "win the game". They stopped in front of the house Haruka had chosen, and Haruka got out. "I'll be back soon, wolf." She promised. "Okay, Fox. And hit the target this time." "I surely will." Haruka promised and entered the house. Since she wore a business suit, she looked like all the other guys that worked there, and nobody minded her walking around. Haruka made her way to the elevator, got in – happy that she was the only one who used it, so nobody would wonder what she wanted to do on the roof – and pressed the button that read "R" when suddenly her cell phone rang. Haruka looked at the display: "Wolf calling". She answered the phone with an impatient tone in her voice: "What is it?" "Changing of the game. We'll get the target to our headquarter." "What?" Harukas eyes widened. "You want me to kidnap the judge?" "Yes, that's exactly what the boss wants. He wants to talk to Kaioh." Haruka frowned; she knew what Sergio meant with "talk": brutal torture that would leave Michiru Kaioh in a terrible mental condition. "Okay. I'll get her. She should be the only one in court at this time of the day." Haruka hung up her phone, pressed the stop button and drove down into the entrance hall again. She quickly left the building and entered the court.

Michiru looked up from her newest trial – it was against a Mafioso that had been caught when he tried to kill a police man – when somebody knocked at her door. "Yes please?" the judge said. The door opened and a man with sandy blonde hair came in. Michiru thought that he was kinda cute, if you didn't mind the long scar in his face. "Michiru Kaioh?" the man asked. "Yes. How can I help you?" Michiru asked politely. Suddenly the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a colt executive .38. "You can help me by keeping your mouth shut and following me." He said coldly. Michirus eyes grew wide, and she tried to grab her handbag that stood under her desk. "Don't even try to get me with tear gas." The man warned her, and Michiru pulled back her hand. "Put your hands on the desk." The guy ordered, and Michiru obeyed him. Her heart was beating very fast now, and it even got faster when the guy pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "I'll go over to you know. If you move, you are dead. This colt is equipped with a sound absorber, so nobody will hear it if I shoot you right here." "Then why don't you do it now?" Michiru asked. "You'll see. And now hold still." The man walked over to Michiru, took her hands and chained them together behind her back. "Stand up." He then commanded. Michiru did as he had told her, and he hung her coat over her shoulders to avoid that anyone saw the handcuffs. "We'll go now. If you try anything, you're dead." He warned her again and took her arm. Together, they left the court. Unknown to Haruka, Michiru had pushed the alarm button under her desk, and when the two of them came out of the court, police already waited. _"Shimatta!" Haruka yelled and raised her colt to Michirus temple. "Let go of the judge!" One of the police men yelled into a megaphone. "Make me!" Haruka yelled back. She never saw the man who shot her. All of a sudden, a stinging pain went through her side, and as she looked down she saw the bullet hole six centimeters right from her navel. Haruka moaned in pain, but didn't let go of Michiru. Instead, she pulled her prisoner back into the court and locked the door._

As soon as her captor had locked the heavy wood doors, he let go of Michiru and went down on his knees, holding his right side. To her horror, Michiru could see blood running over the man's fingers. "Oh my, you are hurt!" she explained. "Guess what." Her captor answered through gritted teeth. "Let me have a look." Michiru said softly, earning an odd look. "What? I didn't just study law, I also have a doctor in medicine." "Really?" Her captor asked stunned. "I didn't know that." "Nobody knows it besides me, Mister…" Michiru answered, trailing off since she didn't know the mans name. "Nice trick, but I won't tell you my name." The Mafioso said sternly. Michiru sighed. "Why not? You've taken me hostage, and it seems as if we will stay here longer than just a few hours. And if I help you with your wound, you can tell me your name." Her captor sighed. "Haruka." He finally said. "And I'm not a Mister, I'm a woman." Michirus eyes bulged out. "A woman…? You look a lot like a man." "I know, thanks. That's what I want." Haruka answered. She tried to stand up, moaned and fell back on her knees again, more blood seeping from her wound. Michiru rushed to her side immediately and pulled her hands away. "Lay down, I'll take care of that." Haruka hesitated for a moment, then did as she had been told and laid flat on her back. Michiru opened her shirt and examined the wound. "The bullet is still stuck inside. We have to get it out." "And how do you wanna do that?" Haruka asked sarcastically. "With that." Michiru answered, showing her a letter opener to her that was formed like a dagger. Harukas eyes widened. "You want to do an _operation with a __letter opener?" The Mafioso then yelled. Michiru just shrugged. "I'll use tweezers too, if that calms you down a little." Haruka sighed and laid her head on the soft carpet. "Just do it." She then said._

The policemen stood outside the court, not knowing what to do. Little did they know that Sergio was about to enter the court by climbing through the ventilation shafts, a sharp knife between his teeth. He listened carefully until he heard soft talking. Sergio followed the noises and finally reached a tight lattice. Looking through it, he saw Haruka and Michiru, and much to his dismay Haruka just told the judge her name. "What's up with her?" the Mafioso wondered. He spied through the lattice and saw Haruka lying on the floor, the judge next to her – threatening her with a letter opener. 

Michiru was about to cut the wound open when suddenly someone kicked the lattice from the ventilation shaft on the ground and jumped into the room. Haruka jerked up, the letter opener digging into her wound. She screamed and fell back to the floor again, more blood than before running from her wound. "Haruka, I'll save you!" Sergio screamed, attacking Michiru with his knife. "Stop it!" Haruka yelled. "She wanted to help me, you dork!" Sergio stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his knife. _"What?" Michiru nodded and pointed to the bloody letter opener accusing. "Look at what you did, I stabbed Haruka now." Sergio blushed. "Sorry. What are you doing with that thing, anyway?" "She gets out the bullet." Haruka explained. "I guess you saw that one of the policemen shot me?" "Yeah, didn't miss it. We're in a big mess now, Haruka." Sergio informed his partner. "The court is surrounded by the police, and as far as I know, they will sent an elite unit to infiltrate you when it's dark." _"Damn." Haruka cursed. "What shall we do now ?" Michiru asked, sounding worried. "Well…the only way to get out of this mess is to let you go."


	2. Default Chapter

Michiru considered this suggestion for a moment l9160l1 l9160l1 2 2001-11-05T06:55:00Z 2001-11-05T06:55:00Z 2 1005 5730 Kapsch AG 47 11 7036 9.4402 21 

Michiru considered this suggestion for a moment. "No", she then slowly said. "There's another way, too." Both Haruka and Sergio frowned. "And that would be?" Haruka asked, sounding interested. "Well…I could tell the police that you are my bodyguard." Michiru said. Harukas eyes bulged out. "Are you crazy? Why should they believe you?" "Why not?" Michiru shot back, obviously enjoying that thought. "Maybe because I threatened you with a gun before?" Haruka asked, sounding angry. "I'll take care of that. Just trust me." Michiru begged. Sergio was about to decline her offer when Haruka surprised him by saying: "Okay, let's try it." Michiru smiled and helped Haruka getting to her feet. The wound was still bleeding, but the pain had lessened, much to Harukas delight. The two women walked over to the door, Michiru unlocked it and they left the court. 

As soon as Haruka and Michiru appeared on the doorstep, guns were raised and the officer yelled into his megaphone: "Let go of the judge _now!" Michiru let go of Haruka, who leaned on the doorframe in pain, and yelled back: "He's my bodyguard! Let us go!" The officer almost dropped his megaphone when he heard this. "Your…bodyguard?" he stammered before remembering that Michiru couldn't hear that. "I don't believe you!" he yelled into his loudspeaker. "We know that this guy is a Mafioso! He forces you to say this!" "No, he doesn't!" Michiru yelled back. "He's not a Mafioso! Believe me!" The officer sighed; he knew that he couldn't do anything if this stupid judge said that the Tenoh guy was her bodyguard. "He needs a doctor!" Michiru now yelled. "Call an ambulance!" The officer sighed and told one of his cops to do what the judge said. The ambulance soon arrived, and Haruka was brought to the hospital. _

After three hours of operation, the bullet had been removed and Michiru was allowed to visit her "bodyguard". When she entered the room, she was greeted by a smiling Haruka. "Hey there." Michiru grinned, sitting down next to Harukas bed. "How are you doing?" "Fine, thanks." Haruka fumbled with her bed sheet. "There's something I want to ask you, Judge Kaioh." "Well, just do it." Michiru encouraged her. "Why did you help me?" Haruka asked, looking directly into Michirus eyes. The judge blushed and looked to the side. "I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe because you have such a…fascinating aura." Haruka chuckled. "Fascinating? What could be fascinating about a Mafioso and professional killer?" Michiru also giggled. „Don't ask, Haruka. I really don't know." "You're strange." Haruka commented. Michiru shot her a dirty look. "I'm not _strange." She said. "I'm just…__different." "Different? What do you mean, different?" Michiru shrugged. "Nevermind, it's not that important." Haruka frowned and just wanted to ask once again when the door opened and Sergio popped his head in. "Bon Giorno, Haruka." He grinned and entered the room. "Hi", Haruka and Michiru answered in unison. Sergio nodded to Michiru and took a seat next to her. "How are you doing, Fox?" he asked. "Fine, thanks." Haruka answered while shooting him a deathglare; he wasn't supposed to call her by her code name when anybody else was around. Sergio, however, didn't really seem to mind if Michiru knew Harukas codename. "Don't look at me like that, Fox. I think we can trust the judge, after all she helped us to get out of this mess." Haruka sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Besides, what are we going to do now? If the big boss finds out  that we let the judge help us, he'll get us killed." The tomboy worried. Sergio also sighed. "Guess that's right. We are in a real mess now." He stood up, looking determined. "We have to leave the hospital and hide somewhere. And the judge has to come with us." "But you can't leave now!" Michiru protested, looking at Haruka worried. "You are hurt!" "I've survived worse." Haruka answered cool. "Let's get outta here." _

Sergio and Michiru smuggled Haruka out of the hospital successfully, and on their way to the car they thought about a good hiding place. "What about your house in the woods?" Haruka suggested, but Sergio shook his head. "No, the Mafia knows about it." "I own a little house on the beach." Michiru piped in from the backseat. Haruka and Sergio looked at her, frowning. "And you would hide us there?" "Of course." Michiru answered. "After all, you didn't kill me when you had the chance." "She has a point." Haruka agreed, and Sergio nodded. "Well…if you would do that for us, we really would be your bodyguards." Michiru grinned at her two "captors" and said: "So, let's go to my house!"

After two hours of driving, Haruka noticed something that bothered her. "Sergio, someone is following us." She told her companion. Michiru wanted to turn around, but Haruka quickly hissed: "Don't! They must not know that we know about them." Michiru nodded and looked out of the front window again. Sergio slowly increased the speed, searching for the next drive to the highway. He shot Haruka a weird look. "They won't go after us if we do some motorist driving against the traffic on motorway, won't they?" "Are you insane?" Michiru screamed from the backseat, only to be ignored by the two Mafiosi. "Do it." Haruka answered, much to Michirus dismay. Sergio drove up on the highway and brought his car next to the neap margin that separated the two highways. "Michiru, watch out. We are changing the sides." Sergio warned her, checking the car behind them again. Suddenly he fully stepped on the gas, harshly pulling the steering wheel to the left. The car rumpled over the margin, and the other drivers started to honk at them shocked when Sergio drove into the wrong direction. He looked into the side mirror, only to see that the other car _still followed them. His attention was drawn from the road when he started cursing, something that could be highly dangerous if you drove against the traffic. Michirus eyes widened, and she started to scream: "Truck, TRUCK, __*TRUCK*!!!" Sergio looked back on the road and screamed while Haruka clutched to the armature board as if for her dear life. Sergio reacted fast and used a trick he had been taught a long time ago. He quickly hit the gas while steering extremely to the right, causing the car to drive on the two right tires, the left ones high in the air. Haruka got thrown against the car door, hitting her wound and moaning in pain while Michiru screamed her lungs out in the backseat. Sergio slithered past the truck, which was honking like crazy, and stepped on the break wildly, causing the car to fall back on all four tires. Haruka slumped against the car door, holding her side and moaning in pain. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, putting on hand on the blondes shoulder. "It's…alright." Haruka said through gritted teeth. Sergio checked for the other car again and found out that they had managed to get rid of their chasers. He quickly drove off the highway and continued their way to the beach._


	3. Default Chapter

After one and a half hour of more driving, the trio finally reached the small beach house Michiru owned l9160l1 l9160l1 2 2001-11-06T10:38:00Z 2001-11-06T10:38:00Z 2 1159 6610 Kapsch AG 55 13 8117 9.4402 21 

After one and a half hour of more driving, the trio finally reached the small beach house Michiru owned. Sergio drove the car into the garage, and the three people got out of it. Suddenly, Haruka moaned, clutched her side and fell against the wall. Fresh blood ran over her fingers, and Michiru saw that the wound had been bleeding since Sergios little stunt. "Dear God, Haruka!" the judge called out, hurrying over to the hurt blonde. Michiru helped Haruka getting to her feet again and supported her when they walked up into the house. The judge led Haruka into the living room, over to the couch. "Here, lie down." She softly said. "No…I'll stain it." Haruka answered between gritted teeth. "Oh, don't worry about staining it! You are hurt, you _have to lie down!" Michiru scolded angrily. Haruka flinched and quickly obeyed her, laying down on the couch. Michiru sent Sergio into the bathroom to get the first-aid-kit and unbuttoned Harukas shirt when he was gone. "What are you __doing?" Haruka asked, shocked. "Checking your wound, what were you thinking?" Michiru answered, grinning. Haruka blushed and suddenly found something very interesting on the ceiling. "…nothing." She finally said. Michiru smiled and stood up to get a pair of scissors. She returned to the couch, knelt down and cut the bandage from Harukas stomach. The wound had opened a little, and some blood was seeping out, but the flow was already stopping. Sergio returned with the first-aid-kit, Michiru thanked him and started to apply a new bandage to Harukas wound. "Thanks." The assassin said when Michiru was finished. "No prob." Michiru answered. Meanwhile, Sergio was searching through the kitchen for something to eat. Michiru heard his rummaging, frowned and went to check for him. "What are you doing?" "I'm starving." Sergio informed her. "I need something to eat." "Go into the cellar, there's a freezer with pizzas in it." Michiru advised the Mafioso. Sergio gave a relieved sigh and headed for the door that led into the cellar. That was when the kitchen window burst.  And suddenly, a small, black hole appeared in Sergios back. Michiru screamed when blood seeped from the bullet wound, and she screamed even more when a dark clothed man jumped in through the broken window and attacked her._

Haruka heard the shot and Michirus screaming, she jumped immediately and ran into the kitchen, pulling her gun from the shoulder halter while running. She reached the kitchen, just in time to see a masked attacker swinging a huge knife at the helpless Michiru. Haruka raised her gun and shot without wasting too much time on aiming. The bullet hit the man's neck, and he fell to the floor gurgling. Haruka hurried over to Michiru and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright?" "Yes…" Michiru answered, the color slowly returning to her pale face. "We have to get outta here." Haruka commanded, pointing over to the door. Michiru nodded, and the two of them ran out of the house, over to the garage where Sergio had parked the car before. "But what about your partner?" Michiru suddenly yelled. "He's dead, and we will be too, if we don't get away fast! There sure will come more killers!" Haruka yelled back while unlocking the car. "Get in! _Now!" Michiru obeyed the Mafioso and quickly climbed into the car. Haruka started and drove out of the garage, stepping fully on the gas when she was on the street and dashed away. Michiru fastened her seat belt and gave Haruka a questioning look. "Do you think we'll get away?" she asked frightening. "If we don't, we have a big problem." Haruka answered. "You don't know what the Mafia does do traitors, do you?" "No, but I want you to tell me." Michiru begged. "I once had to watch how some guys tortured a traitor." Haruka told the judge. "They chained him up and stabbed him with knifes. And that's harmless, compared to what they will do to me. Or to you." "To me?" Michiru asked frightened. "Of course. If they get you, there'll be gang rape." Haruka informed her, and Michiru turned very pale again. "But don't worry." Haruka calmed her down when she saw this, "I'll make sure that they won't get you. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Michiru smiled weakly. "Thank you, Haruka." "You're welcome…Michiru." Haruka answered. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Michiru spoke up. "May I ask you a question?" "Just go on." Haruka answered while concentrating on the road in front of her. "How did you get that scar?" Michiru asked, gently touching the long scar on Harukas cheek. "Another assassin tried to kill me." Haruka answered. "He slashed my cheek, and I…broke his neck." "Oh", Michiru said, remembering that she was driving with a woman who was trained to kill people. Haruka drove up on the highway. "We have to leave the city, I'm afraid." She then said. Michiru just nodded. "I'll prefer building a new life somewhere else to being raped by a gang, thanks a lot." She informed the assassin. Haruka chuckled and turned on the radio, just in time to hear the news. "Right now we received some interesting news." The speaker said. "As someone told us, professional killer and Mafioso Haruka Tenoh has kidnapped Judge Michiru Kaioh." __"What?" Haruka yelled, staring at the radio in disbelief. "Police is now chasing the kidnapper, as they hope to catch him soon. Police director Toshi Koyama: We'll free the judge as soon as possible, and if it's necessary we'll kill Tenoh." Michiru looked at Haruka shocked, and Haruka turned pale, the scar on her cheek looking even darker in the process. "Damn." Haruka cursed softly. "Here's a description of Tenoh", the speaker now said. "About 1 meter 78 tall, athletic built, sandy blonde hair. He's easy to recognize, since he has a long scar on his cheek. If you see him, please call the nearest police station." Haruka cursed again and turned the radio off. "Now I'm chased by the Mafia __and the police. What comes next? A bounty hunter?" "Sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you." Michiru said softly, looking out of the window. Haruka gave her a surprised look; unfortunately Michiru didn't notice since she was still looking out of the window. "__You causing trouble for __me?" Haruka said, making Michiru look at her. The blonde assassin chuckled amused, and Michiru frowned. "What's so funny?" "Oh, it's just that I tried to kill you, took you hostage, drove you to a lonely house on the beach and now I'm leaving Tokyo with you, forcing you to leave everything behind. And you apologize for causing me trouble? I should be the one who's sorry." Michiru finally dared to look at her companion again. "You think so?" "Sure." Haruka agreed while increasing her speed. Michiru smiled and patted Harukas thigh. "I wonder why such a nice person like you is an assassin." She then said. Haruka blushed and stayed silent. Michiru giggled before looking into the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened. "Haruka, I think someone is following us." "Again?" Haruka groaned and also checked the mirror. Behind them drove a white car, with two men in it. "Yeah, seems so. Hold on, I'll speed up now." Haruka warned. Michiru nodded and fastened her seatbelt. Haruka stepped on the gas, and the car dashed away. The other drivers on the highway honked like crazy when Haruka did a few dangerous maneuvers, but the assassin successfully avoided all accidents. She spotted a highway descent, sheered out without looking if anyone else was driving behind her and drove off the highway. The white car followed her, and soon they were driving on a lonely street. There was no other car in sight,  much to Michirus dismay. Suddenly the window on the passenger side of the white car went down, the man leaned out and aimed a gun at Harukas car. "Shimatta!" the assassin yelled. The man shot, the bullet pierced right through the back tire and Harukas car started to sling wildly. Michiru screamed when she saw a huge tree coming nearer and nearer. "Watch out, we'll crash!" Haruka shouted, and then the car collided with the tree and the world sank into blackness._


	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4 l9160l1 l9160l1 2 2001-11-07T11:48:00Z 2001-11-07T11:48:00Z 2 729 4160 Kapsch AG 34 8 5108 9.4402 21 Chapter 4 

Haruka awoke with a dull headache, surrounded by darkness. For a few seconds she was afraid that she had lost her eyesight in the accident, then she felt the cloth around her head. Someone had blindfolded her. Haruka realized that her arms were raised high above her head, as she was forced to stand upright. A cold metal chain held her wrists and ankles together firmly, and it clattered when she tried to move. "She's awake." A familiar voice said. Haruka moaned in pain – when her car had crashed against the tree, most of her rips had been broken – and asked: "What…did you do to Michiru?" The unknown owner of the voice chuckled. "Don't worry, she's in safe hands. I allowed my thugs to have fun with her." That awoke unknown powers in Haruka, and she started to tear at the chain that held her while yelling: "Don't you dare to touch her!" The man chuckled again. "Well…they are still waiting for my command to start, Haruka. There's one way to avoid the judge being raped." A little bit of hope came up in Haruka when she asked: "What?" The hope was destroyed when her captor answered. "Kill her."

The same time, Michiru laid on a comfortable bed, but she didn't feel comfortable at all. While she had been unconscious, the Mafiosi that had captured Haruka and her had taken her clothes off. Michirus hands were tied to the bedposts, as were her legs so she had to lie there with her legs spread apart. Since her captors had blindfolded her, she couldn't see anything, but she heard some men talking in the next room. "Do you think he'll let us rape her?" One of the guys now asked. "I don't know." Came the reply. "Depends on Tenoh's answer, I guess." _"Harukas answer?" Michiru thought, frightened. __"Answer to what?" Before she could think more about that, Haruka's voice came from the next room. "Hey peeps." "Hey Haruka!" the guys greeted her. "Did you finally made up your mind about the judge?" Another man asked. Michiru could hear Haruka laugh. "Sure. I guess I was love sick for a few hours, but I'm over it." Michiru couldn't believe what she had just heard. "And he will kill the judge." A third man now said. Cheering and clapping erupted in the other room, and Michiru closed her eyes. __"That's it. You are going to die." The door opened, causing Michiru to open her eyes again, and Haruka stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi judge." "Hi Haruka." Michiru answered weakly, feeling terribly helpless. Haruka entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Please" Michiru said, her voice unsteady with fear. "I don't want to die…" "Go on." Haruka whispered, earning a puzzled look. "Go __on! They all think I'm male, remember? Beg me not to rape you. Loud." Haruka whispered while she undid her belt and slid her trousers down to her ankle. Michiru realized that Haruka didn't want to kill her and played along. "Oh God, please, no!" she screamed, really convincing. Haruka flinched at her friends acting talent, then crawled on top of her, pulling down her boxers in the process. "Hold still, bitch!" she yelled, and Michiru screamed as if she was in immense pain. "Stop it! Oh, please stop!" Haruka had to hold back laughter, Michiru really gave a good show here. "I'll have to slap you now." The assassin then whispered into her friends ear. "Sorry." Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, and in the next second, Haruka slapped her face. Outside the cheering of her mafia friends could be heard. Suddenly the door opened, and one of the thugs popped his head in. Haruka pretended to thrust into Michiru while the judge screamed some more. "Hey, he's fucking her!" the thug yelled, and more heads appeared. Haruka rolled her eyes and yelled: "Get out! I hate it if someone watches me when I'm at it!" The men quickly left and closed the door. "God." Haruka sighed. "Luckily no one of them came any closer. I don't think they'll believe me that I rape you without a penis." Michiru smiled at her before letting out an ear-piercing scream, causing Haruka to flinch. "For heaven's sake!" she spat out before moaning loudly. Michiru realized that she was faking an orgasm and had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud. Haruka collapsed on top of the judge, waited a few seconds and then said: "You were good, bitch. Unfortunately I can't have any more fun with you, I'll kill you know." While she talked, the assassin pulled a knife from her jacket and cut the ties that held Michirus wrists and ankles to the bedposts. "Thanks" Michiru whispered while Haruka pulled her gun out. The judge wanted to get up from the bed when the assassin held her gun out to her and grinned. Michiru gave her a puzzled look. "What…what do you want me to do with that gun?" "Protect yourself. We'll give that guys out there a little surprise." Haruka answered while she walked over to a certain spot in the floor. She pressed on the wooden tiles, and a small hatch appeared in the floor. Haruka reached in and pulled out a heavy machine gun. "Let's get rid of the Mafiosi." She said, walked over to the door and pulled it open._


	5. Default Chapter

Chapter 5 l9160l1 Cloud D. 3 2001-11-09T09:25:00Z 2001-11-09T09:27:00Z 1 828 3998 Kapsch AG 58 4 4822 9.4402 21 Chapter 5 

Haruka pulled the door open and immediately started to fire her machine gun at the stunned Mafiosi. Two of the men were killed immediately while the others drew their guns and started to return the fire. Haruka jumped forward, rolled over the floor and reached the desk. She threw it to the floor and ducked behind it, bullets hitting the thick wood. "Michiru, get outta here!" Haruka yelled. "I'll distract them!" She jumped up and fired a few bullets at the Mafiosi who also quickly ducked behind various objects. Michiru quickly ran out of the room, grabbing a coat that hung on the nearby hallstand on her way out. Haruka kept firing like a maniac while she slowly made her way to the door. She managed to kill almost everyone of the men, only the boss survived since he had locked himself up in the room Michiru had been held captive before. Haruka decided to let him be and quickly followed Michiru. The judge waited outside the room, aiming at the door she had closed behind. When Haruka came out, Michiru almost pulled the trigger, causing Haruka to jump aside yelling: "Watch it, it's me!" "Sorry." Michiru lowered the gun, and Haruka grabbed her arm. "We have to leave this place _now." She demanded, already pulling Michiru away. "Okay okay, I'm coming!" Michiru informed her. "But you're ripping my arm off, Haruka!" "Sorry." Haruka let go of her friends arm, and the two of them quickly left the Mafia Headquarters._

Soon they were on the highway again, this time in a really beautiful City Rover. Michiru was driving this time, since Harukas rips still hurt like hell. Luckily, how Michiru had found out, Haruka only had a rip contusion, and none of the bones were broken. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked concerned when Haruka moaned a little bit, holding her hurting rips. "Yeah…don't worry. It just hurts." Haruka answered, turning on the radio afterwards. "There should be news any minute." She murmured. Michiru didn't answer but concentrated on driving. Finally it was time for the news, and Haruka looked at the radio worrying, wondering what the announcer would say. "As we just found out", the man spoke now, "did the police loose track of Haruka Tenoh and his captive Judge Michiru Kaioh." Haruka sighed with relief and leaned back into her seat. "They won't find us anymore…I hope." She informed Michiru, who smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to get shot down from a stupid police officer." Haruka smiled back when Michiru suddenly said: "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, go on." "When you said to the Mafiosi that you have been love sick for a few hours…did you mean it?" Haruka blushed and fiddled with her jacket. "Can we talk about this later? I don't really wanna discuss about such an important thing in a car." "Okay." Michiru agreed, silently hoping that Haruka really was in love with her.

When twilight came, Haruka and Michiru checked in at a small Motel next to the highway. Haruka signed them both in as "Mister and Mrs. Kino", and they received a double-bed-room, much to Michirus amusement. "So, honey, could you please carry the suitcase upstairs?" she asked her "husband" sweetly. Haruka grinned, grabbed the suitcase that contained her machine gun, a shotgun and a knife and carried it upstairs. Michiru followed her, giggling all the way up. "What's so funny?" Haruka asked amused while putting her suitcase in the corner next to the bed. "You", Michiru replied, and Haruka frowned at her. "Me? How come?" "Well…I didn't know that we are married, Mister Kino." Michiru managed to say before she broke into fits of laughter. Haruka watched her for a few seconds before laughing herself, something she hadn't done in years. Then she looked at the bed and frowned again. "Shimatta, they gave us a double bed. I guess I'll have to take the couch." "Nonsense." Michiru replied calmly. Haruka gave her a surprised look. "I don't mind sleeping next to you, Haruka." Michiru informed her. Haruka grinned sheepishly. "Good. The couch would've been uncomfortable anyway, I guess." Michiru sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, causing Haruka to chuckle again. "Hey, let me check your rips." Michiru suddenly said, and before Haruka could give her an answer, the judge had pushed her down on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. "Hey hey, you are a stormy one." Haruka grinned. Michiru fluttered her eyelashes at her. "Usually, yes." Haruka blushed and found something very interesting on the ceiling. Her head jerked up when Michirus gentle hands caressed her stomach. "Um, Michiru…not that I would mind you doing that, but my rips are a little bit higher." Michiru gave her a mischief grin. "I just needed a subterfuge to make you lie down on the bed." Harukas eyes bulged out. She wanted to say something when Michiru suddenly was tired of waiting and kissed her full on the lips.


	6. Default Chapter

Chapter 6 Cloud D. Cloud D. 3 2001-11-12T13:31:00Z 2001-11-12T13:31:00Z 1 1018 4741 Kapsch AG 68 5 5757 9.4402 21 Chapter 6 

The kiss didn't last very long, since Haruka suddenly pushed Michiru away. Michiru looked at her friend shocked. "Haruka, what…" she stammered, tears forming in her beautiful eyes. Haruka jumped up and started to run around in the room. Michiru looked at her confused. Suddenly, Haruka started to talk. "Michiru, we should never get that close. It's too dangerous for you." "Sit down." Michiru softly said, patting the place next to her. Haruka hesitated for a moment, then she took a seat. "I'm too dangerous for you." Haruka repeated, looking down at her feet while talking. "You shouldn't love someone like me." "Nonsense." Michiru said. « I think I'm old enough to decide that myself." Haruka just sighed and didn't answer. There was odd silence for a few minutes, both women were deep in thought. Finally Haruka spoke up. "Listen, Michiru…I admit that I do have feelings for you. It was never planned to happen, but it did. I guess I loved you from the moment you offered to help me with the bullet wound, but it took me a lot longer to realize it. When the boss told me that he would let his thugs rape you if I didn't agree to kill you, it felt as if he ripped my heart out." Haruka fell silent and blushed; she obviously wasn't used to making such confessions. Michiru smiled at her new found love and gently took Harukas hand into hers. The assassin flinched and looked at the judge nervous. "Haruka, do you want to be with me?" Michiru asked softly, her eyes full of love and hope. Haruka looked at her for a long time without saying a word. Finally she smiled. "Yes, Michiru. I'd love to. I love _you." Michiru broke into a wide grin before kissing Haruka again. This time, Haruka didn't push her away._

"We have to find them!" The boss yelled into his cellphone, causing the person on the other line to flinch. "I will, boss, trust me." The man now said. The boss just sighed. "Listen, he killed all of my men. You're the only one left! You _have to kill him and the judge!" "I said trust me." The man answered angrily. "Tomorrow when the sun comes up, he'll be dead." The boss smiled and hung up the phone before talking into the empty room with an evil grin on his face. "Very good, Wolf." _

It was two a.m. Michiru laid cuddled up in Harukas arms, sleeping peacefully. Next to her, Haruka also slept, but her dreams were disturbed from the ringing of her cellphone. She groaned and sat up, waking Michiru in the process who rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What's the matter, Haruka?" the judge asked confused. "My stupid cellphone." Haruka answered before yawning loud. She scampered over to her trouser and dug through the pockets until she found the cell. To her surprise, the display said "Wolf calling". Haruka frowned. "Sergio? But I thought that he's dead…" She answered the phone: "Hello?" "Hey Haruka." Came Sergios voice. "Did you miss me?" "Sergio!" Haruka hollered happily. "I thought that you are dead!" "I wasn't, don't worry. Always wear a bullet proof vest." Sergio said. Haruka chuckled. "Can I meet you?" Sergio suddenly said. "Sure. I'm at the Blue Moon Motel, next to the Highway. With Michiru." Haruka informed her friend. "Okay. See you there." And with that, Sergio hung up the phone, leaving a grinning Haruka behind. "So Sergio's alive?" Michiru asked from the bed. "Yep." Haruka grinned. Michiru also smiled and spread her arms out. "Come to me, darling!" Haruka grinned so broadly that the corners of her mouth almost paid a visit to her ears and jumped into the bed.

It was 6 a.m. when someone knocked on the door outside the room. Haruka groaned and opened her heavy eyelids. She looked at Michiru who was sleeping next to her, head on her shoulder, with a little smile on her beautiful face. Haruka smiled at the sleeping woman and carefully stood up; she didn't want to wake her up. Quickly, Haruka jumped into her trousers and shirt, buttoning it while walking to the door. Behind her, Michiru woke up – she suddenly missed her warm pillow, named Haruka – and also stood up to get dressed. Haruka opened the door and was greeted from Sergio, who stood there grinning. "Hey Fox." The Mafioso now said. "Hey Wolf. Come in." Haruka turned her back on him and walked into the living room where Michiru sat on the couch waiting. The assassin never saw how Sergio raised his arm, and she never saw the knife. Michiru, on the other hand, saw the glistening weapon. "Haruka!" the judged screamed. _"Watch out!" Haruka spun around immediately, the down-coming knife slashing her arm. Sergio howled in anger, and his fist collided with Harukas chin. Hard. Haruka got thrown backwards and fell over the narrow couch desk, hitting the floor with a loud "THUD". Michiru screamed her name again and jumped up. That was when Sergio rammed his knife into the judge's stomach. __"NO!" Haruka yelled when she saw Michiru breaking down. Outside the house, police sirens could be heard, and the approached the motel fast. "I think I'll let the police take care of you." Sergio said coldly. Haruka crawled over to the lifeless form of Michiru, tears running from her eyes. Sergio threw the knife over to the two women and left. As soon as he was gone, police men stormed into the room and aimed their guns at Haruka. "Don't move! Get away from the judge!" one of them yelled. Haruka just sat there, holding Michiru in her arms. Two officers grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, chaining her wrists behind her back with steel handcuffs. "Take him to the car." The police lieutenant commanded. "And call an ambulance for the judge. She's still alive, and we need her proposition to bring this asshole here where he belongs." The two police officers pulled Haruka out of the room while the rest of them waited for the ambulance to arrive._


	7. Default Chapter

Chapter 7 

Haruka sat on the small bed of the cell she had been put in, her back leaning against the cold stone wall, and thought about Michiru. After the police found out about her being a woman, they had put her in imprisonment of remand, and no one told her if Michiru would make it. Her cell companion, a huge woman named Shane, kept taunting her about the Mafia and her love for the judge, until Haruka snapped. She jumped up and pushed Shane against the wall, yelling at her: "Shut your fucking mouth, or I'll make you shut it!" Shane was surprised about the strength that was hidden in the athletic built woman; although Haruka didn't have too much muscles, she held Shane as easy as someone else would hold a small child. "S…Sorry." The woman finally stammered. Haruka sighed and let go of her. "I'm also sorry." The assassin said. "My temper overtook me. I'm just so worried about Michiru…" Shane took a seat on her bed and eyed Haruka suspiciously. "You want to get out and see her?" She then asked. "What?" Haruka yelled. Shane flinched and hissed: "Shh! Or do you want all the sentries to run here?" Haruka looked down on the floor and also took a seat on her bed. "How shall this be possible?" she asked. Shane just grinned and said: "Open the cupboard." Haruka did as she had been told, and much to her surprise she found a police man's uniform in it. "Where did you get _this?" Haruka called out, her eyes widening. Shane shrugged. "Business. Today, when the sentry comes with dinner, knock him down and calmly walk out." Haruka grinned broadly. "Thanks, Shane." She then said._

Michiru awoke in the hospital, terrible pain in her stomach and head. She slowly opened her eyes and, to her surprise, found a police officer next to her bed. _"What is this man doing here? It's night!" the judge thought to herself after quickly glancing out of the window. She looked at the police officer again, and realization struck her. The blonde hair that peered out under the cap, and the long scar that reached from the officers eyebrow down to his chin…"Haruka!" Michiru called out surprised. Haruka smiled and gently stroke her loves cheeks. "How did you get out of prison?" Michiru asked. "Long story. Listen, Michiru, I can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I will leave Japan." Haruka informed the judge. Michiru just nodded. "Where will you go?" she then asked. "You won't leave me behind, don't you?" "No, of course not. I love you. I will go to America, Texas to be specific. To a town named El Paso." Haruka stood up and kissed Michiru lightly on the mouth. "Never forget that I love you until we meet again, darling." She whispered. "How could I." Michiru answered, on the verge of tears. "I love you too, Haruka. And I will follow you as soon as possible, okay?" "Okay." Haruka agreed. "I'll have to change my name." She then said. "When you arrive in El Paso, look for Alexander Tenoh. Okay?" "Okay", Michiru whispered, the tears finally flowing. Haruka kissed her once more, this time with more passion. And then she left. It would take two long, hard years until they would see each other again._

Michiru stepped out of the train and read the sign that said "El Paso: Welcome to the friendliest city in Texas". She smiled and made her way to the record section. The nice old man that was in charge of the records greeted her very friendly. "Hi there, young lady. What can I do for you?" "I'm looking for Ha…Alexander Tenoh." Michiru informed him smiling. "Do you know where he lives?" "Not by heart, but I can look." The man grinned and typed a few letters into his computer. "Kennedy Street, 138." He then said. Michiru thanked him and walked out, her heart beating so fast that it almost jumped out of her chest. She would meet Haruka again, the only person she had ever truly loved. Michiru waved the next passing taxi to her and told the driver where she wanted to go. When she finally reached the house Haruka was supposed to live in, she was nearly fainting. Michiru walked up the stairs that led to the front door and rang. Steps could be heard inside, and then the door opened.

"Yes plea…" The words got stuck in Harukas throat when she saw who stood on her doorstep. Michiru just looked at her, smiling broadly. Although Haruka had changed a little bit, the judge had recognized her immediately. Harukas former blonde hair now was mostly gray, and there was a net of wrinkles around her eyes. Eyes that now filled with tears. "Michiru", Haruka whispered, disbelief in her voice. „Hi Haruka." Michiru softly answered. Haruka stared at her for a few more moments, then she suddenly took a step forward and pulled Michiru into a strong hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Michiru managed to say while Haruka almost crushed her to death. "I missed you much more." Haruka demanded, and Michiru chuckled. "But, come in. We don't want the neighbors to watch our first kiss after two years." Michiru smiled, and Haruka pulled her inside, closing the door behind her.

THE END!!!


End file.
